TV Shorts 2
|previous = TV Shorts 1 |next = Mabel's Scrapbook: Heist Movie }} "TV Shorts 2" is the 15th animated short of Gravity Falls to air between season 1 and season 2. It premiered on Disney XD on April 24, 2014. Official overview Catch an episode of Why You Ackin So Cray-Cray. Synopsis Grunkle Stan watches Gravity Falls Public Access TV. When he first turns it on, Why You Ackin' So Cray-Cray? is returning from its commercial break. Sassica, the host, walks up to a frantic looking woman wearing a bridal gown who is continuously eating a whole roasted chicken. Sassica says her catch phrase, "You ackin' cray cray," and moves onto the next woman. The second woman, with her eye twitching, has just sculpted out the words 'LOVE ME' in the bark of a tree using a chainsaw. Sassica says her catchphrase and moves on to the last guest. The last guest is Lazy Susan, who is simply sitting on a couch surrounded by cats all dressed up in clothes. Sassica looks bewildered and turns to the audience who tell her to say her catchphrase—which she refuses to say, on principle. The channel changes to Teenz Talk, a public service announcement (PSA) hosted by Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland. The two pretend to be various teenagers in the Gravity Falls High School gymnasium. Durland, dressed up as a teenage girl named Stacy, proposes that the "teens" go drink expired apple juice and then kiss each other. The other teens react with shock. Blubs, as himself, freeze frames and appears, telling the viewing audience at home that they can avoid peer pressure by saying the simple words, "Uh-uh, no no, bibbity-bop kazow! I can't be pressured, no way, no how!" Stacy sees the error of her ways and she and Tom-tom (another teenager, played by Blubs) hug. Durland then notices that their police uniforms are being stolen by Lee and Nate. Wendy drives up in their police cruiser, and Lee and Nate hop on and make their escape, sirens blaring. Blubs and Durland get on the toy jeep Stacy had made her original entrance in, and the two officers slowly give chase. The channel changes once again to an episode of Duck-tective. The Constable bursts in, announcing that Duck-tective's old partner, Steve the penguin, is alive. Steve is later seen helping Duck-tective apprehend a criminal, by barfing up a fish on which the thief trips. Duck-tective and Steve share a fowl-based quip, but exclude the Constable by tersely replying that only the birds can make avian-based jokes. The Constable is disappointed at being left out of their camaraderie, and his bitterness comes through when he makes a scathing remark about Steve's inability to fly. Offended, Steve sobs and swims across the lake. Duck-tective follows after him, and responds to the Constable's pleas by quacking: "Just call me 'duck' now" as he discards his hat. After being dejected for a few moments, the Constable throws breadcrumbs into the lake, and Duck-tective returns to peck at them like a normal duck. The short ends when Grunkle Stan turns off the television saying "Yeesh... That's enough of that. Stupid duck." Cast *Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan *Dee Bradley Baker as the announcer of Why You Ackin' So Cray-Cray? *Kimberly Brooks as Sassica *Kevin Michael Richardson as Sheriff Blubs *Keith Ferguson as Deputy Durland *Linda Cardellini as Wendy *Michael Rianda as Lee *Scott Menville as Nate Production notes Character Revelations *Judging by his monotone speech and eye movement, it appears that Deputy Durland has learned to read. Series Continuity *''Why You Ackin' So Cray-Cray?'' and Duck-tective make an appearance. Trivia *This is the only short where neither Dipper or Mabel appear in. *It's revealed in the background of Teenz Talk that the Gravity Falls High School mascot and team are the Beavers. ** The Tent of Telepathy is a sponsor of the team. *During "Teenz Talk," Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland mention drinking "expired apple juice." As apple juice expires, its alcohol level rises, so they are essentially implying underage drinking. ru:ТВ Гравити Фолз 2